Personnel
Player Characters * J. Cochrane (thatbastardken) * Grunn (Stago Lego) * Jean Paris Eiffel (Tunicate) * Katie Wells (TehKeen) * Jack Domai (sniper4625) * Rupert Sebastian Barntale-Sanquith Esq. (Oscar Diggs) * Kamran "Cameron" Rajavi (Davin Valkri) * Peter “Glaedwine” Johnson (damanation) * Kang "King Kang" Gil-Dong (Bacarruda) * Reginald Bartlett (Mycroft Holmes) * Malcolm Larsen (LostCosmonaut) * Matilda Emerson (Gnoman) Hired Goons Note: deployment cost of firearms reduced by 10% by Ammo Workshop on base. Ground Unit: Cavalry Troop Cavalry Troop HQ "Rawhide" '''(Captain Dollarhyde and Sergeant Keegan) * 1x M3A1 Halftrack (with M2HB) * 4x Great Lakes Soldiers commander, XO, 1st Sergeant, RTO (Combat 2, Driving 1, Social 1) * 3x Great Lakes Factory Workers runners (Combat 1, Driving 2) * 1x MEDIC * 4x Thompson Light Rifles * 4x M2 Carbines * 8x M1 Helmets '''Cavalry Group Supply & Support Platoon "Chuck Wagons" * 1x Willys MB Jeep * 3x GMC CCKW with mounted Browning M1917 (.30-06) * 2x Great Lakes Soldiers * 8x Great Lakes Factory Workers * 4x COOKS * 1x CLERKS * 2x Thompson Light Rifles * 13x M2 Carbines * 15x M1 Helmets 1st Tank Destroyer Platoon "Black Panthers" (Lieutenant "Suds" Pilsudski and Sergeant Parker) can be split into 1st TD Section and 2nd TD Section, each with two Hellcats * 4x M18 Hellcat (76mm and M2HB) * 20x Great Lakes Tank Drivers (Combat 2, Driving 3, Social 1, Armor Training) * 20x M3A1 Grease Guns (.45 ACP) * 106 Combat Power only * $50,000 Monthly Upkeep 2nd Armored Reconnaissance Platoon ' '"Hell Hounds" (Sergeant Vecchio and Caporal Laval) can be split into two Jeep-Greyhound teams or a Jeep team and a Greyhound team * 2x M8 Greyhound armored cars with 37mm, M1919 coax (.30-06), M2HB (.50 BMG) * 2x Willys WB Jeeps with M1919 (.30-06), M2HB (.50 BMG) * 10x Great Lakes Tank Drivers crews (Combat 2, Driving 3, Social 1, Armor Training) * 2x New French Expat Soldiers crews (Combat 3, Driving 1, Social 1, French Translator) * 2x Great Lakes Factory Workers Drivers (Combat 1, Driving 2) * 10x M3 Grease Guns Greyhound crews (.45 ACP) * 6x M2 Carbines * 6x M1 Helmets Jeep crews 1st Self-Propelled AA Section "Flak Bait" ' * 2x M13 Multiple Gun Motor Carriage with 2x M2HB each * 2x Great Lakes Tank Drivers (Combat 2, Driving 3, Social 1, ''Armor Training) * 4x Great Lakes Factory Workers (Combat 1, Driving 2) * 6x M3 Grease Guns * 4x M2 Carbines * 10x M1 Helmets '''1st Armored Field Artillery Section "Red Legs" * 2x M3 Gun Motor Carriage (75mm) * 6x Great Lakes Tank Drivers (Combat 2, Driving 3, Social 1, Armor Training) * 4x Great Lakes Factory Workers (Combat 1, Driving 2) * 6x M3 Grease Guns * 4x M2 Carbines * 10x M1 Helmets Ground Unit: Armored Infantry Company Armored Infantry Company HQ "Dragoons" '(Captain Parnell and Sergeant Bergmann) * 1x M3A1 Halftrack (with M2HB) * 4x Great Lakes Soldiers commander, XO, 1st Sergeant, RTO (Combat 2, Driving 1, Social 1) * 3x Great Lakes Factory Workers runners (Combat 1, Driving 2) * 1x MEDIC * 4x Thompson Light Rifles * 4x M2 Carbines * 8x M1 Helmets '''Armored Infantry Company Supply & Support Platoon "Potato Peelers" ' * 1x Willys MB Jeep * 3x GMC CCKW with mounted Browning M1917 (.30-06) * 2x Great Lakes Soldiers * 8x Great Lakes Factory Workers * 4x COOKS * 1x CLERKS * 2x Thompson Light Rifles * 13x M2 Carbines * 15x M1 Helmets '''1st Armored Infantry Platoon "Blitz Doughs" (Lieutenant Mayfair and Sergeant Ramos) 2nd '''Armored Infantry Platoon "Purple Heart Boxers" (Lieutenant van Fleet and Sergeant Jenkins) '3e Peloton de Fusiliers Marin Mobil "Les Grognards" '(Sous-Lieutenant La Salle) '''Combat Engineer Team "Bomb Squad" (Sergeant McDowell) * 1x M3 Scout Car with M2HB * 1x Great Lakes Factory Worker driver (Combat 1, Driving 2) * 5x Great Lakes Demo Men (Combat 2, Driving 1, Social 1, Demo Training) * 1x M18 57mm recoilless rifle * 1x M79 grenade launcher * 6x M1A1 Carbines * 6x M1 Helmet * 6x M12 Flak Jackets Ground Unit: Special Forces Groupe d'Assaut (Sergent Pierre) * 2x New French Machine Gunners (Combat 2, Driving 1, Social 1) * 8x Expatriate Soldiers (Combat 3, Driving 1, Social 1, French Translator) * 2x M1919 "Stingers" * 4x T48 * 4x M1928A1 * 1x M2 Flamethrower * 10x M12 Flak Jackets ($2000 total) * 10x M1 Helmets ($1000 total) * 10x Mk II fragmentation grenades ($1400 total) Underwater Demolition Team (UDT) * 10x U.S. Navy Combat Divers * 10x HDM .22 * 10 V-42 stiletto * 7x M2 Carbines * 2x M3A1 with baffle suppressors * 1x T52E3 * 1x M79 * 8x Browning Hi-Power with baffle suppressors * 30x Mk II fragmentation grenades Support Units Portahospital * 1x Tractor Trailer * 1x Containerized Hospital with support staff Air Forces 1st AeroScout Platoon 'can be split into pairs. For example, a "Pink" teams of a gunship and a scout ship, a "White" team of two scout helicopters, a "Red" team of two attack helicopters, etc.) * 2x Bell 47/OH-13 gunships each with 2x AN/M2 .30 cals * 2x [[Bell 47]/OH-13 scout ships each with 1x T53E3 door gun * 2x YR-5A aerial rocket artillery helicopters each with 2x M10 triple rocket launchers * ''1x PC Pilot needed * 5x Appalachian Helicopter Pilot (Combat 1, Driving 1, Pilot 3, Social 1, Helicopter Training) * 2x Great Lakes Soldiers * 8x M2 PDW * 1x Smith & Wesson Hand Ejector * 5x Smith & Wesson Military & Police (.38 Special) * 20x Mk II fragmentation grenades * 20x M18 smoke grenades 'Mustang Flight 'can be split into pairs * 1x F7F Tigercat modified with 2x 30mm Rheinmetall cannon, flown by Matilda Emerson * 4x P-51D Mustangs with 6x M2 .50 cals + additional weapons (HVARs, napalm, etc.) * 1x Sunshine State US Navy Pilot (Combat 1, Driving 1, Pilot 4, Social 1, Pilot Training) * 1x PC Pilot needed * 2x Veteran World War II Pilots * 2x Colt Commando * 2x M2 PDW * 1x Smith & Wesson Victory Model (.38 Special) * 1x Smith & Wesson Hand Ejectors whatever else the PC pilot prefers '''Naval Units PT-001 "The Fighting First" * Elco PT Boat with additional weapons * 5x U.S. Navy Sailors * 10x Boat Drivers * 2x Combat Divers * 5x Thompson M1928A * 2x M3A1 with baffle suppressors * 10x M1 Carbine * 2x HDM .22 * 2x V-42 Stiletto * 5x M1 Helmets Sailors